


A Special Kind Of Torture

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, 60's - Fandom, 70's - Fandom, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Doggy Style, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Orgasm denial with the Davies brothers





	A Special Kind Of Torture

"Ray, please let me come..." Dave whined, as he gripped the sheets in agony. He desperately wanted release...needed it! But, every time he asked, he was denied.

"Not yet." Ray hissed in his brother's ear, before tonguing it. He was currently not even moving, waiting for Dave's orgasm to be left simmering on the back burner. This was the third time they had done this, and his brother was shaking.

More whining, and then Ray thrusting deep inside his brother with his rigid cock, holding his hips, pulse racing. Once again he would bring Dave to the brink, and once again, he would stop.

"No, no, no. Don't stop!" Dave was nearly in tears, as he was so close. He focused on that trail of hair that went to Ray's belly button all the way down to his dark pubic hair. He always licked it before going down on his brother, and now it was touching his back side as Ray took turns thrusting, and relaxing. 

"You're killing me, Ray, I've never felt more like exploding....ahhhh......" Dave bit his lip until it drew blood, it leaving a metallic flavor in his mouth. 

"I'll make you come all right, and you will fucking thank me. Just wait." Ray promised during the next pause. He raked his nails and calloused fingers down Dave's back, and he arched. 

This really was a special kind of torture!

Dave bucked his hips involuntarily, desperate to touch his cock, but knew that if he did, there would be no turning back. So he let the agony continue.

After about a ten minute break, Ray began to thrust with all of his might, crashing his body into his brother faster than he had the entire night, giving Dave some hope. Ray's breath was ragged as he kept going, and finally, he reached down and grabbed Dave's cock.

Dave's whole body shook with desire as he reached the edge and came undone. Ray wasn't holding back as he thrust harder and harder. When he hit his brother's prostate, Dave screamed as he painted the sheets with ribbons of come in an amount he'd never even seen!

As Ray felt Dave release, and heard his scream, he filled his brother with his seed, cock throbbing within his brother. Dave gasped, and came again, before collapsing in the come covered sheets.

Ray lay next to his brother, and kissed him, then gave him his usual smirk.

"Was it worth it?" Ray asked.

"It was torture!" Dave replied, as he gasped

"But yes, totally worth it." Dave added.


End file.
